What if James and Lily survived
by rianne.vdw
Summary: Collection of oneshots if James and Lily survived
1. Chapter 1: Paddy

Chapter 1: Paddy

Learning to talk is hard. Especially when you are trying to learn a child a new word. Sirius had been trying to learn a nearly one and a half year old Harry to say Padfoot for the last thirty minutes. Harry could already say mommy, daddy and Moony. He had tried bribing Harry with extra candy, promised to get him a new toy and more of the sort. And Sirius was now getting frustrated to say the least. His face got an impatient look.

Lily and James were in the background looking very amused, watching Sirius trying to get Harry to say Padfoot. James said:"Padfoot give it a rest." Sirius exclaimed:"Prongs, Prongslet here cannot say the name of his godfather." Lily answered amusedly:"Sirius children go in their own pace."  
Suddenly Harry took a large breath and said:"Paddy." Lily and James doubled over in laughter while Sirius looked frustrated. He said:"All that hard work for nothing." James and Lily now roared with laughter. Harry was now looking scared.

James was the first to notice, walked over to Harry and picked him up. After his laughter had died down a lot he said to Sirius:" Come on Padfoot at least it is a start." Sirius was pouting. James chuckled and said to Harry:" Let's take you for a nap huh," as Harry was looking rather tired. James took Harry to his nursery. After fifteen minutes he came back and said in a soft voice:" Harry is sleeping."

Sirius was still pouting. James caught it and chuckled. Then Lily said:" Sirius you'd better get that toy while Harry's sleeping." Sirius answered:"Why?" Lily said simply:" Because you promised." Sirius caught her eye and mumbled:"Okay I'll go."

He walked out of their house and Disapparated to the room on the upper floor in the Leaky Cauldron where wizards and witches Apparated. When Sirius was downstairs in the café he bumped into Remus. At first he didn't recognized who he bumped into and raised his wand.

When he saw who it was he dropped his wand a little and asked quietly:"In what animal do I transform?" Remus answered:"A big black dog." Sirius dropped his wand completely and asked:"What are you up to?" Remus answered:"Buying a present for Harry. And you?" Sirius answered:"Me too."

Remus chuckled and asked:"Still trying to learn Harry to say Padfoot?" Sirius' face turned exasperated and answered:"Yes and I am beginning to think that Harry is broken. What godson cannot pronounce his or her godfather's name?" Remus chuckled a little bit louder and said:"Maybe children who are learning to talk like Harry?" Sirius pouted and said:"If we want to get those presents, we'd probably go."

They left the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. Soon they found a toy shop. Remus and Sirius quickly went inside. Both sought something out for Harry. After a while Sirius found a stuffed doll in form of a Snitch and Remus found a stuffed version of a stag.

They both met again in the queue for the counter. Sirius looked at the stuffed stag and smiled. Then he said:"That is a good present for Prongslet." Then it was their Remus' turn. He put it on the counter and added his money. The surly looking woman said:"That is not enough money sir. It costs 14 Sickles and you have 13."

Remus wanted to pick the stuffed doll but Sirius quickly intervened. He pulled the missing Sickle from his pocket and put that next to Remus' money. She huffed and took the money. Then she put it in the counter and Remus quickly walked to the exit with the toy.  
Then it was Sirius' turn. He put the stuffed Snitch on the counter and put one Galleon next to it. The woman took the money and gave him the change. Sirius took the change and the toy and followed Remus to the exit.

Outside he found Remus waiting for him. Remus said shakily :"You didn't have to do that." Sirius answered:"Yes I did. You also should be able to give Harry presents if you want to." Remus snorted but said nothing. Instead he walked away. Sirius followed him.

Remus walked straight to the Leaky Cauldron. A few moments after Remus had entered Sirius also entered. They Disapparated in silence.

They silently walked to Lily's and James' house. Remus knocked on the door and James answered it. He said:"Remus what a surprise. Come in." Then he went to Sirius and said:"Did you get it?" Sirius held up the bag as an answer.

They walked into the living room where Lily was reading. All three men sat in chairs and Lily looked up from her book and looked pleasantly surprised at Remus. Lily's face began to look worried when she looked at Remus' face.

"What's wrong," she asked. Remus did not answer. Sirius said:"We went to a toy shop on Diagon Alley and Remus had chosen a toy for Harry. He did not have nearly enough money for it so I paid the rest. Remus thinks that I should not have done that."

Remus said shakily:"He shouldn't have done that." James responded:"Remus we appreciate your gesture. What did you choose?" Remus pulled the bag to him and took the stuffed stag out. James' mouth fell open. It took a while before he said:"Very nice. What did Sirius get?" Remus took the stuffed Snitch out and James grinned.

Suddenly Harry began to cry. James looked at Remus and nodded towards Harry's bedroom. Remus understood the hint and went to fetch Harry. When he was away Lily mumbled to Sirius:"That was a very nice gesture of you in the shop." Sirius grinned as an answer.

Then Remus returned with Harry, he went towards his chair. When he was seated, he gave Harry the toy. Harry took it and examined it. Then he took it in his arms and clung to it as if for dear life. Sirius said:"Oh deer."

Remus put Harry on the ground next to the bag with the Snitch in it. Harry took the bag in his little hands and pulled it downwards. Then he saw the Snitch and cried out. He tried to take the Snitch out of the bag but couldn't.

Sirius smiled and stood up. He walked towards Harry and took the stuffed Snitch out of the bag. He took Harry in his arms, sat down on the ground and set Harry in his lap. Then he held the Snitch close to Harry. He reached it with his little hands. He grabbed it with his little hand and kicked his legs around.

Harry went very red in the face and all the adults thought he was going to cry. But Harry took a deep breath and said very slowly:"Pad-foot," and Sirius' mouth fell open. Then Sirius fainted due to extreme joy, with James and Lily smiling in the background.

Harry was looking very confused and reached over to Sirius and tried to wake him unsuccessfully with his little hands. Then Lily and James walked over to the both of them and James said:"Harry, you have made Sirius very happy today."


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's first Christmas

Chapter 2: Harry's first Christmas

It was Christmas morning. Everyone was excited because this was Harry's first Christmas. James and Lily had done some extensive Christmas shopping so it could be the best Christmas ever. So did the rest of the Marauders.

On this Christmas morning the whole house was decorated. The Christmas tree was in the corner near the fireplace. Beneath it were all the Christmas presents. They were all carefully labeled. Most of them were for Harry. It was snowing outside.

Lily and James were already awake and were about to wake their son. They went together into his bedroom and James turned the light on. Harry hadn't opened his eyes. Lily walked towards the bed and said softly:" Wake up Harry." Harry moved his head a little but didn't open his eyes yet. Lily stroked his head and Harry blinked and woke up.

Lily smiled and took him into his arms and walked up to James. Harry tried to grab James with his little hands. James looked softly at his son and took him in his arms. He then cooed softly to Harry who had a very big smile resting on his face.

When they arrived downstairs Harry had a very curious look on his face. James walked over to the tree and Harry grabbed a twig whilst crying out in joy. Lily's eyes grew soft whilst watching the scene playing out in front of the tree. Then she looked outside and saw to her pleasant surprise the thick layer of snow.

She called out to James:" James look outside." James lifted his head and looked through a window. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the snow. He turned to Lily and said:" We can take Harry outside and play in the snow." Lily nodded and went to get their protective clothes.

A little while later they were outside playing in the snow. Harry was curious and unsure at the same time. He was sitting in James' lab and grabbing the snow with his little hands, looked surprised at the white stuff and let it fall again. James said:" Look Harry that is snow," and took some of it in his hands. He wasn't aware of Lily creeping away and making a snowball in the process.

Suddenly James felt something cold flying against his head. He gave a yell and Harry looked startled and almost went crying. James cradled Harry in his arms and rocked him. Harry calmed down fairly quickly. Then James looked around where the thing came from.

After a few moments he spotted Lily laughing silently. James crouched and made a snowball with one hand. Then he threw it at Lily who dodged it easily. She made another snowball which was the start of a mini snowball fight. After a few minutes all three of them were lying in the snow, laughing and Harry squealing with pleasure. Lily had won the mini snowball fight.

After a few moments Harry looked at James as if he wanted to ask him something. James saw it and said:" I know that look." James stood up and turned into a stag. Harry squealed with laughter. Lily also stood up and walked with Harry towards the stag. Harry's little hands petted it. The stag nudged Harry with its nose.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Lily said:" Who would that be? Shall we open together Harry," and walked inside. Prongs inhaled deeply and looked around. His view was stunning. A blue sky and a white garden. Then he heard approaching footsteps and looked at the door. A few seconds later Lily who was carrying Harry and Sirius walk through the door. Sirius saw James as a stag and called him jokingly Rudolph the stag.

James turned back to his human self and Harry giggled very loudly. James said:"Shall we do the presents now?"Lily and Sirius nodded and they walked inside again. Then they went to the tree and sat down around it. Lily asked:" Isn't Remus coming Sirius?" Sirius answered:" Yes he said he would come in the afternoon. He asked if I could bring these presents with me," and he pulled a few presents out of his bag and put them near the pile of presents under the tree. They knew Peter couldn't come because he was celebrating Christmas with his mother.

They looked all at Harry who was looking at the presents with curiosity. James reached over to the presents and pulled one out which was addressed to Harry. He then held it in front of his son. Harry grabbed quite firmly in his hands.

James helped him unwrap the present and out of it came a duvet cover decorated with Snitches. Harry immediately took it in his hands and put it in his mouth. James laughed and took it out of his son's mouth. Sirius took three present from under the tree and gave Lily the first present. Lily thanked him and opened it. In it was a book full of charms Lily could try to learn.

Sirius gave the second parcel to James and he opened it. In the parcel were two books the first was about ways to prank people. The second book had the title _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_. James grinned broadly. Lily looked suspiciously at James but didn't say anything.

The last present Sirius had in his hand was for Harry. James opened it for him. It was a stuffed black dog. Harry clutched it in his arms and didn't want to let go. They opened the rest of the presents. In them were several toys for Harry, some clothes for all of them and books. Sirius got a book about normal dog behavior.

In the afternoon Remus came and they went outside. James and Sirius soon got into a heavy snowball fight. Lily and Remus were watching the two and Harry was in his mother's arms. Lily look half amused, half irritated.

After a few minutes Lily suddenly got hit with a snowball. She looked around to see James with a snowball in his hand and a challenging look on his face. She grinned back and said:" Remus would you please hold Harry? I believe I must defeat Prongs in a snowball fight." Remus took Harry and the both of them watched Lily, James and Sirius taking part in what seemed to be a snowball war instead of a normal snowball fight. Harry quickly fell asleep in Remus' arms.

Remus occasionally got hit and threw then one back. After a few hours it was decided that Lily had won. The three who had participated dried their clothes quickly with their wands and Lily started preparing dinner with the help of Remus.

Within two hours they were eating. Sirius exclaimed he was starved. James responded that Sirius always was hungry. Harry got fed by Lily and James set the table. Then the adults ate their dinner and Harry was sitting in Lily's lab.

After the meal Harry was brought to bed and Remus, James and Lily watched how Harry went asleep with a smile on his face. They tiptoed out of the room and went to the living room. There they sank into chairs. James said:" This was definitely one of the best Christmases ever." The others agreed. They soon fell asleep in their chairs and the house went completely silent.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry's first Easter

Chapter: Harry's first Easter

It was nearly Easter. Lily and James had been preparing for Easter for weeks now. On the eve of Easter they had hidden the Easter eggs for Harry. Better said they had put them in plain sight so that Harry could easily spot them.

On Easter morning Harry had awoken earlier than his parents. He sat up. Then the door opened and James turned on the light. He saw that Harry was awake and smiled. He walked over to the crib and pick Harry up and said:" Already awake huh?"

Harry squealed with delight. James walked downstairs with Harry. When they arrived downstairs, Lily said:" So there is my little monster." Harry giggled in response. Lily smiled and continued with setting the table. Soon she was done.

When they were all sitting at the table, Harry was looking confused at the Easter egg that was laying beside his plate. James said in mock confusion:" What is that Harry?" Harry took the Easter egg and tried to put it in his mouth.

Lily smiled and said:" May I have that Harry?" Harry stretched out his arm and Lily took the Easter egg and said:" We'll keep that until Sirius and Remus come over this afternoon. " Then they ate their breakfast. After that Lily quickly cleared the table.

When she was ready James said:" Shall we search for more Easter eggs Harry?" Harry nodded and Lily quickly gathered a basket. Then she said:" Then you can put them in here, after you have found them."

The following minutes James and Harry looked everywhere for Easter eggs. Lily was doing the kitchen and smiled to herself. After she had done the kitchen, she went to look for James and Harry. She couldn't find them.

Lily was searching the first floor until she heard soft baby giggles that were suddenly shut off. It sounded like it was in the living room and turned round. Suddenly she felt two little arms around her neck and heard loud laughing.

Then she felt somebody press a loose kiss on her cheek. Lily turned around and saw a laughing Harry who was held by an also laughing James. She also started laughing. It took a while for all three stopped laughing.

She asked with a wide smile on her face:" So you have found all the Easter eggs?" James responded:" Yes all of them," and showed the basket. Lily looked in the basket and saw that all Easter eggs were in there. She said:" Well done Harry," and ruffled his hair.

Then suddenly was a knock on the door and everyone turned around. Lily said:" I'll get it." A short while later she came back with Sirius and Remus. James said surprised:" We thought you were coming in the afternoon." Remus said:" The thing we had got cancelled so we decided to come here."

Harry reached out for Remus and he took him from James' hands. He let Harry play with his hair. Then Lily said:" Come sit down, then I'll make you some tea." Sirius said:" No thanks Lily. I want to see how my favorite godson is doing."

For a while they played with Harry. Then Harry suddenly sat up and said:" Moomy." The rest gaped at him. Remus just sat there with his mouth open. Lily managed to break the silence by saying:" Good job Harry." Harry smiled.

For the rest of the day they played with Harry. When Harry had been put to bed the four adults stood for a while around the crib. Then they crept downstairs and entertained themselves for a few hours. Then they also went to bed. Lily and James in their own bedroom and Sirius and Remus in the guest room.


	4. Chapter 4: A very special Christmas

Chapter: A very special Christmas

It was snowing in Godric's Hollow. Behind a window sat a red haired woman with a stick in her hands. It was a positive pregnancy test. Lily sighed and stood up. She then laid the pregnancy test in a drawer.

Soon after that Lily heard little footsteps running towards the door. She smiled as Harry came in the kitchen. James followed with a huge grin on his face. Lily asked:" What are you up to?" James answered innocently:" Nothing."

After they had breakfast Lily called James into the kitchen. Harry had gone playing. James asked:"What's up?" Lily answered:" I still need some things for Christmas tomorrow. Can I go do the shopping now?"James said:"Yeah. I'll keep an eye on Harry."

Lily thanked him and went to take her coat. Harry ran towards her and looked up to her inquiringly. She crouched and said:"I need to do some shopping Harry. Daddy will play with you." James walked up to them and took Harry in his arms and carried him away.

When Lily was out the door she walked to a nearby baby shop. There she searched for baby shoes. After a while a shop assistant approached Lily and asked:"Can I help you?" She turned around and answered with a smile:"No thank you."

The assistant walked away and Lily spotted a pair of a very cute pair. She walked to the checkout and bought the pair.

Then Lily walked to a clothing store. There she went to the boy's department. A shop assistant saw her looking, walked over to her and asked:"Can I help you?" Lily responded:"Yes, I am looking for a shirt saying 'I'm the best big brother.'"

The assistant responded:"Yeah sure. Come with me." Lily followed him to the right place. He said:"There you are." Lily answered:"Thank you." The assistant left and Lily searched a good shirt. She found a good one and bought it alongside a shirt for Remus and Sirius.

When Lily got back, she tried to act normally. Around dinner she got the time to get the surprise finished and she hid it where she was sure no one could get their hands on.  
When Harry was sleeping Lily and James were putting the presents underneath the tree. After they had finished Lily said:"James I have a surprise for you," and gestured he should sit down. James sat down with clear confusion on his face.

Lily sat down beside him with a box in her hands. She handed it to James who took it with a questioning look on his face. She answered:"Open it." James did what she said. In the box were a pair of baby shoes and the pregnancy test.

James stared at it and then looked up to see a nervous Lily watching him. Then it hit him and asked:"Are you serious," and his eyes traveled towards her stomach. Lily was too nervous to answer. Instead she kept watching him nervously.

Then James started laughing and crying at the same time. He hugged Lily and they stayed there for a while before they went to bed.

The next day Harry woke up early and wanted to creep downstairs. But on the hallway he was stopped by James. He crouched and whispered:"Excited huh?" Harry nodded. James answered:"Why don't you go and play in your room?"

They walked back towards Harry's room. There James enchanted a few of Harry's toys which floated towards Harry who instantly went to play with them. James then silently left Harry alone to play on his own.

In the afternoon Sirius and Remus walked in the room. Harry spotted them and ran towards them and stood helplessly in front of them. Sirius crouched and said:"There is my little pup," and spread his arms. Harry instead ran to Remus laughing who picked him up. Sirius' mouth fell open.

James was trying to stifle his laughter but failed. Sirius glared at him and said:"Prongs your child is broken and needs to sort out his priorities." James couldn't stop laughing. Sirius then burst into a full on tirade:"I am Harry's godfather. I buy him presents. The least I could get is a hug." Lily cut in:"Melodramatic much?"

Harry pointed to the presents and said:"Pwesents." Lily said:"Yeah let's do the presents." They all gathered around the tree. James sat closest to the tree and handed out the presents.

At last James took a present with Harry's name on it. The parcel felt very soft. He locked eyes with Lily who gave him a knowing smile. James then said:"This present is for Harry." He gave it to Harry who tore it open.

Inside was the shirt which Lily bought the previous day. Harry held it out with a confused look on his face. James went to sit beside Harry and read the text aloud. Harry still had a confused look on his face while Sirius and Remus got suspecting looks on their faces.

James said:"Harry what does 'I'm the best big brother' mean?" Harry shrugged and responded:"I dunno." Lily said:" Don't you really have an idea Harry?" Harry shook his head and Lily said:"I have a baby in my tummy." Harry got up and climbed on the couch Lily was sitting on. He patted her abdomen.

Harry said confused:" Daddy baby," and he pointed to James' stomach. Everybody in the room laughed. James said while laughing:"Only mommies have babies in their tummies Harry." Remus and Remus congratulated Lily and James while Harry played with his new toys.


	5. Chapter 5: Mischievousness

Chapter 5: Mischievousness

 **Harry age: 2**

Sirius was visiting the Potters. He and a four year old Harry were discussing the way how to prank his parents. James of course was a prank master so he couldn't be pranked easily. Lily had enough experience with the pranks of the Marauders. So they had to proceed here with the necessary care. But luckily Sirius also was a prank master.

Sirius and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table. Both had a mischievous look in their eyes and Harry was thinking very hard. Lily and James had gone out for shopping and wouldn't be back in a few hours. Before they went out, Lily and James made Sirius promise that he wouldn't destroy anything and keep an eye on Harry.

Harry said:" Maybe we can fill a bucket with Stinksap and then throw it all over them." Sirius thought for a moment and then said:" No that is not funny. What we can do is to take out those water guns and fill them with Stinksap."

Sirius put his hand in his pocket and took a little bag which contained Stinksap. Harry watched it with big eyes. Sirius said softly:" I will multiply this so that we have enough to put in the water guns. And when your parents will come in we will use the water guns." Harry's face completely lit up with excitement.

Then Sirius pulled out his wand and multiplied the Stinksap. When he was done, Sirius asked Harry:" Now Harry I have forgotten where the water guns lie. Can you show me where they are?" Harry nodded and ran all the way to the shed with Sirius following him.

There Sirius took two water guns and filled them with Stinksap. Harry was watching his godfather with big eyes. When Sirius was ready he said to Harry:" Listen to me carefully Harry. When your parents come home and come through the door, we are going to use the water guns okay?" Harry nodded. They walked back to the house and waited for their victims.

After about fifteen minutes they heard the front door open. Sirius and Harry exchanged looks. James came through the door and before he knew what happened, he came under attack. He was all covered in Stinksap. Sirius and Harry were laughing uncontrollably. James looked at both of them and said:" Whose idea was it?" Harry pointed at Sirius.

Sirius said in mock shock" How could you Harry? You traitor." James laughed and cleaned himself up with a flick of his wand. Then Lily who was carrying Alex came in. Lily looked round and said:" What happened?" James answered:" Sirius thought it was a good idea to corrupt Harry into spraying me with Stinksap." Lily sighed deeply and shook her head.

Harry meanwhile had walked over to the shopping bags and was peeking into them. James spotted it and walked towards him. He said softly:" There is nothing for you in there." Harry watched his dad with big eyes. James said:"Why don't you get something from your room. Then we are going to play with you when you are back." Harry bolted out of the room.

When he was upstairs, he heard indistinctive shouting from downstairs. Harry thought: that will be my mum. He continued searching and found his favorite game: a miniature version of the Quidditch pitch and the various positions as pieces. He took the box with the pieces in his hands.

Harry came downstairs and saw that his mother had a red face. She also wasn't looking at Sirius who was looking innocent. Harry said:" Dad I have the game." James who was standing by the table turned round and smiled. Then he said:" Come here Harry."  
Harry walked over to James and held the box out. James took it and put it on the table. Then he helped Harry into a chair. Then he sat opposite Harry and began playing chess with him. Sirius was watching them play.

The rest of the day went over uneventful. They ate together and then Sirius decided to leave. Harry was in tears. Lily tried to calm him down which wasn't an easy job. But at long last Harry calmed down enough for bed.


End file.
